munchlax_codefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:KnightGirl
¡Bienvenido! Hola Munchlax-code. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Munchlax-code Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa esta caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Munchlax-code Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wiki de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz THANKS gracias x poner mi trainer card munchlax-code Pd:seguire valorando tu pagina at: ZISEY re: THANKS d nada zisey Hola Hola, munchalax-code. Creo que voy a esperar un tiempo antes de ser administradora. Pero si me gustaria participar en el concurso. ¿Que tengo que hacer? Maya1999 (Wikidex) ola me pasas el link me pasas el ink del concurso de navidad quiero anotarme --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 16:35 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Re: ¿No podría ser Cyndaquil? Es que prefiero que tenerlo Cynda. En cuanto al bloqueo, debe ser porque casi todas tu ediciones o son en tu página de usuario o son por algún intercambio, y WikiDex no es para eso. Recuerda que es un Enciclopedia y no un foro (aunque a veces se me olvida también). Responde por fa lo del Cynda. Saludos. --'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? cosas que pienso ... 17:11 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Fotos No se como poner fotos ¿me ayudas? porfavor Maya1999 13:44 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya no hace falta ya se Maya1999 13:58 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola M soy Antu Espero ayudarte mucho en tu wikia adios Anto 18:44 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Buizel_and_Floatzel_by_Saicuaph.jpg Hola es muy guay!! Esta muy bien puedo salir? Si la respuesta es si me gustaria ser Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png PD:Yo voy a hecer otra quieres salir esta ira de un grupo que viaja por sinnoh Maya 12:58 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Hii! Vale que bien! Ahora rellena eesta ficha!!! Nombre: Novio: Equipo: Em Me puedes poner el equipo en sprites de OCPA.Maya 15:18 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Vale Vale soy un Jirachi PD:Puedo ser administradora? Maya 15:20 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!! Gracias por: *Hacerme administradora *Gracias me ha costado mucho hacerla. Maya 13:04 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Si esta chulo Esta chulo. Me gustaria mirrarlo Me gustaria mirarlo pero donde tienes ese blog. Maya 19:05 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Sobre mi pokénovela Sobre la nueva pokenovela que voy a hacer va de entrenadoras que viajan por Sinnoh uso la trainer cart para tu equipo? Maya 18:03 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola! En un mensaje me dijiste: "Muy bien sigue asi y te hare burocata" Me podrias hacer ya? Mayita! Gracias. Gracias, claro que me encantaria ser amiga de tu hermano ya lo he añadido a la lista. Oye me dajas editar el Menu de inicio? ''' Vale pero... Vle pero no toques nada de lo que puesto yo he! Ah , mi hermano sta feliz , se lo acabo de decir y te sta haciendo un dibujo x el paint X3! XD SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 10:07 13 mar 2010 (UTC)' Me alegro '''Me alegro que tu hermano sea feliz. tranquila k no quitare nada de lo que has puesto solo quiero añadir una nueva seccion llamada "El diario de Munchlax-code wiki" donde informar de cosas (proyectos si hacemos, concursos si hacemos .ect.). ' Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Code te gustaria salir en Chicas al ataque! me harias un gran favor, solo debes elegir una chica que no este pillada y poner el equipo. Maya Em.... Lo siento pero tienes que ser una de las disponibles es decir, Misty con el podder del agua o Alma con el poder psíquico. Ah son 7 pokemon y 1 legendario, y o hace falta k todos sean del mismo tipo, el unico que sea obligatorio del tpo es el inicial. '' Vale!!!!!!! Vale todo el equipo de agua y eres Misty ahora te apunto! Vale Si Raikou y Suicune me gustan lo mismo, a si que me quedo con Raikou.Diana8 10:54 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola! '''Hola Code, me dices como lo hicistes para poner ese cuadro en tu pagina de usuario? Es k me lo quiero poner en la mia.' Mi @ Hace tiempo me preguntaste mi email. Se me paso ese mensaje ahora te lo doy es mayitaaa1999@hotmail.com Mayita! Habla conmigo Vale No me suelo meer muxo pero bueno. Oye puedes poner mi card Archivo:Trainer_Maya1999.png Mayita! Habla conmigo La hice asi Puede liar usuario) |(Texto que quieres que se vea) Discusión:(tu discusion)|(texto) Igual pero con dos de esto [ Oye No me puedo poner en el msn pero te he aceptado. ''' Mayita! Habla conmigo Quiero ser! '''Quiero ser una Glaceon Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png y si puede ser quiero como novio un umbreon Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png. Los nombres son: Glacy Shadow Mayita! Habla conmigo ''' A sido dificil '''Me ha sido muy dificil que no se parecieran hasta que se me ha venido una idea Archivo:Liston.jpg Puede ser igual pero con listones, si no te gusta lo hago con trofeos. Mayita! 15:07 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Entonces Los hago asi? El 2º El segundo que me pedistes: Archivo:Liston2.jpg Mayita! 16:27 28 mar 2010 (UTC) El 3º Ya esta! Archivo:Liston3.png si quieres hago mas. Mayita! 18:30 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Oye Disfrazar la novela? Quedras decir disfrazar a los personajes de la novela no? Mayita! 06:57 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale Ya se como te sacare n.n. Seras una amiga del reino de Jira ya veras. Mayita! 07:37 29 mar 2010 (UTC) ''' Historia '''Sera expicada ya mismo pero por ser tu te la explico: Jira es la princesa del reino psiquico y Kirlia es de tipo Psíquico, asi que Kirlia (como todos los pokemon psiquicos viven en el reino de Jira) y Jira se conocen al vivir en el reino en la escuela (las princesas tambien van), convirtiendose cada una en la mejor amiga de la otra.Por eso les hace tanta ilusion que despues de un mes se volvieran a ver. Mayita! 17:22 29 mar 2010 (UTC) ' Misterio resuelto '''Aunke no lo parezca e estado investigan al gran piplup y e descubierto que es quien hace de Sabio por su correopiplupdungeon@hotmail.com me dijo Shinxy quee ese es el correo de su hermano que lo compartian juntos. Mayita! 09:00 30 mar 2010 (UTC) ' Si no estas segura '''Mira el mensaje numero 174 de mi discusion de poke espectaculos, aqui te dejo el link de editando para que no lo tengas k buscar porque tengo muchos. Mayita! 12:12 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale Vale. Y hablando de misterios voy a hacer una novela de misterios quieres salir? Tienes que escojer un gijinka para ser. Mayita! 12:56 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale Pero esta puesto? Mayita! 13:15 30 mar 2010 (UTC) No puedo Me he salido del mesenger mi madre no me deja estar y si la desobedezco me castiga 4 meses sin ordenador! Mayita! 13:42 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Oye puedo tener a Volire en tu historia?? Ficha con datos!!! Nombre: Emi Sprite:Archivo:Emy.png Sprite concurso: Archivo:Emy_concurso.png'' '''Aparece: Cuando, Aura y Sheila van al laboratorio ella esta eligiendo su inicial. Equipo pokémon: Archivo:Febbas_Pt.png - Archivo:Milotic_Pt_2.png chica ' 'Archivo:Sprite_Volire.png chico Bueno como no consigo decidirme t lo dijo luego. Re:¿te acuerdas de mi? Claro que te recuerdo!! ¿Como te va? En cuanto a la batalla, pues en la semana no puedo, quizás el fin de semana ¿vale? Saludos--M. trainer 16:53 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Aqui toodaaaaaaaaa la informacion de mi personaje Venga te la pongo entera en una paqagina sobre ella Emy [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 11:56 9 abr 2010 (UTC)' ¿Te ayudo con algo? es que me preguntaba si te puedo ayudar, mira hice una novela: PLLLDG ¿que opinas? *Rin Eipam* 00:55 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Soii '''mala en tu novela???? ' Thnkz =)=)=) graxx, alyyys ^o^ hahaha, trataré d aiiudaar¡¡¡¡ x ciierto, tu página web stáa divinaaa!!!! =D stoii aciiendo una ioo xa fans d avril i quuando esté lista t pasaré el link x si kerés viisitarla i t dejé un comment en el libro d visitas d tuu web soi la k firmó kmo avril x3 xauuuuu!!! graciiiiias!! i tmbn x el regalooo d cumpleee!! *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 18:14 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Participo! Participo en el del disfraz! Y participo con la chica Milotic de abajo. [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 19:07 18 abr 2010 (UTC)' 'Archivo:Milotic_y_su_entrnadora.jpg' No se '''ponermela. Me la puedes poner tu porfavor? [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'''Habla conmigo]] 19:19 18 abr 2010 (UTC)' Graciasss! '''Ya mismo te doy el otro. [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'''Habla conmigo]] 19:26 18 abr 2010 (UTC)' Ya está Archivo:Cara_de_Snubull_hermoso.jpg Super-transformación,¿no? Paulachi Respondeme Ola Ola, no sabras quien soy pero casi todo el mundo me conoce, en DialgaPedia me hakearon y el poder perdi. Pero tengo un nuevo poder... ya me enrolle, 'xD. Bueno vi tu discusión dejada en DP sobre el header. Bueno el aprendió de mi, pero hay cosas que faltan, te puedo areglar el header colocarlo bien. Como mi wiki o como wikidex. Tu decides, pero tendras que acerme administrador, y despues me kitas esos poderes. AlecraÏnovich ~ ¿Waht? A y podrías crear la Plantilla:Usuario para que la gente como yo pueda firmar con muchisima facilidad. :¿SOY FAMOSO? Ahora me entero xD. Bueno hazme administrador permanente. Te digo k solo puedo estar conectado en Wiki's los, Viernes, Sábados, Domingos y días festivos por motivos escolares. A y dime como la quieres como mi Wiki o como el de WikiDex. AlecraÏnovich ~ ¿Waht? ::Te la puse como esta en mi Wiki, si no te gusta dimelo y te la cambio por como esta en WikiDex. A y ¿tu sabes hacer atwork? AlecraÏnovich ~ ¿Waht? :::¬¬ yo nose hacerlos, pero te digo esto, ¿quieres k el heades se kede así o k lo cambie por como esta en WikiDex? y esta otra pregunta también ¿tu hiciste el header? '''Respondeme las dos cosas. Saludos ~ AlecraÏnovich ~ ¿Waht? 09:32 9 may 2010 (UTC) ::::Lo quieres con el fondo de detras de las lineas grises? = que WikiDex. Si lo quieres tendras que decirme el color de ese azul que esta por alrederor de la cagita de busqueda, todo lo que esta creado en esta wiki. Saludos ~ AlecraÏnovich ~ ¿Waht? 10:13 9 may 2010 (UTC) :::::Sabras que fondo te digo ¿no? Es el que esta en blanco en esta wiki pero WikiDex esta en rallitas. Saludos ~ AlecraÏnovich ~ ¿Waht? 10:23 9 may 2010 (UTC) ::::::Y lo quieres lima. O.O yo digo que quedaria mal pero alla tu, xD. Saludos ~ AlecraÏnovich ~ ¿Waht? 10:34 9 may 2010 (UTC) ¿Así? Así la quieres, para mi que esta peor. Saludos ~ AlecraÏnovich ~ ¿Waht? 10:59 9 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Only es por curiosidad, pero... ¿qué viene siendo esta wiki?-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 17:41 18 may 2010 (UTC) PokeArceus termina tus novelas del equipo PokeArceus.por favor soy alex pokemon ¿¿COMO?? Los de tu clase te piden que escriba mas??? o_o buenoo escribire, cuentalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños. [[Usuario:Maya1999| •★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•']] '' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|' Sea Princess]] 08:35 29 may 2010 (UTC)' Munchlax Lee esto Munchlax soi Luux pero en habbo soi Ladroncannarto!, a i ya termine la pokenovela muchisimas gracias! Si quieres me pongo ahora , oye , lo del equipo de exploración ,,, de acuerdo , se llamará Equipo Poder Oculto y el lider sere yo , mi compañero , he visto algunas ediciones de una tal maya1999 , le puedes preguntar a ella si quiere ser mi compañera? si no es ella , sera un unown F mi compañero y los miembros , un unown ? y un unown T ah! Por cierto , gracias por ser mi amiga! ^^ Yo aún no tengo 12 años pero los cumplo el dia 5 de julio ^^ Me pondre ahora mismito a hacer el diario , y , luego , una novela , oye , ya se como poner los colores gracias a Ayuda:Color ¡este wikia es fascinante! ¡Y gracias por enseñarme como firmar! Llamenme Unowncita! 06:56 25 jun 2010 (UTC) olalala! oye , t pudo poner un mote , k tal ... cielito? esk me gusta! bueno , no era este el tema! me desvio ¬¬ el tema era si podrias hacer esta novela conmigo ? La fabulosa aventura de Ari y Mery improvisa si aseptas plis! Llamenme Unowncita! 07:26 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Hii! Aki esta el regalito! En mi opinion quedo bien Archivo:Hakuuuu.gif [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|''☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼']] 08:19 25 jun 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas bueno primero si me encantaria querria ser un horsea que tras un duro entrenamiento termine como Kingdra (claro primero seadra durante un tiempo) y segundo ¿tenes wii? si tenes pasame tu codigo de amigo y los juegos que te lo dejan usar.Si los juegos de pokemon fueran como en el anime le gano a cualquiera 19:40 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Ya decidi los premios n_n Como ya los tengo, ahora que hay que hacer. PD: Mira en mi Blog ChaoVictoria3 10:42 11 jul 2010 (UTC) O_o Horror Buffy no me deja guardarlo O_O lo que escribo de los premios lo he hecho 5 veces lo he escrito y en las 5 no se me gusrda bien O_o. Solo se me guarda hasta lo de Pikachu nada mas O_o que raro. Victoria3 18:55 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Ari Se me ha ocurrido que la historia puede ser de que nuestros padres nos quieren casar con chicos que no amamos, (por ejemplo tu te tienes que casar con Barry y yo con el que te guste pero no queremos) Y ellos quieren a la otra chica y nosotras igual, queremos al otro chico(un lio, vamos, no entenderas ni un pepino) Eso es secundario, y para salvar el mundo hay que reunir tres arenas de colores(yuuujjuuuu) y el chico que nos gusta nos intentara dar celos para que le queramos(lol). Y, pasame el VS del chico que te va a gustar, y te lo hago n.n--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 09:18 27 ago 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Quiero decir el de el --I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 11:14 27 ago 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Y una cosa mas ¿De donde lo has sacado? es superguay--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 13:17 27 ago 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Ariii! Vi los sprites en la discu de paula! moolan un montooon!! *w* ¿me podrias hacer uno? pliiis [[User:Maya1999|๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 19:57 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Puess!! n_n Si no es mucho perdir, queiero que sea rubia y que lleve un sombrero como may (que sea rosa xD) la ropa puede ser la camiseta de tirantes y negra y una falda rosa? xD si necesitas el calzado botas negras. Seria estilo como este no? Archivo:Nelly_sprite.png Espero no ser una molestia xD --[[User:Maya1999|'๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 20:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Puess!! n_n Si no es mucho perdir, queiero que sea rubia y que lleve un sombrero como may (que sea rosa xD) la ropa puede ser la camiseta de tirantes y negra y una falda rosa? xD si necesitas el calzado botas negras. Seria estilo como este no? Archivo:Nelly_sprite.png Espero no ser una molestia xD Mil graciaas *-* --[[User:Maya1999|'๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 20:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Shiiiii! Esta chullissima xD bueno te paso mi nueva firma, auque esta desordenada uwú Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gif'мιкα-¢нαη' ★ [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|'¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє؟'] 20:44 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Ahora xD Ya arregle mi firma xD Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gif'мιкα-¢нαη' ★ [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє؟'']] 20:46 27 ago 2010 (UTC) A ver si de una maldita vez >=@ ¬¬ Aver si sale! Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gifмιкα-¢нαη ★ [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|''¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє?]] 20:49 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola... veo que... tu eres la burocrata o administradora de esta wikia, te queria decir si la plantilla que tienes de perfil en tu pagina de usuario es la que usan aqui... sino yo te puedo hacer algunas que ocupes aqui, solo dime si ocupas algunas plantillas, al igual que tu yo tambien soy burocrata de una wikia y administrador como en 5 wikias mas, lo hago para ayudarte y ayudar en la wikia.... muchas cosas digo de mi y no nos conocemos bien... (Para ya Jccm19, vas a intimidar a la pobre chica) xD bueno ya sabes cual quier cosa dimela... aqui estare tambien [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Pokémon Wiki']][[Usuario Discusión:Jccm19| '''Harvest Moon Wiki' ]][[User blog:Jccm19|''' Por Siempre']] 08:21 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Jajaja disculpame... por lo que dije de intimidarte... que tonto soy u.u.... bueno ya hice la plantilla puedes verla aqui, dime que colores les puedo poner es que no soy muy bueno combinando colores, y claro tu eres una chica y uds saben mas de colores que yo jejeje... ya sabes avisame [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Pokémon Wiki']][[Usuario Discusión:Jccm19| '''Harvest Moon Wiki' ]][[User blog:Jccm19|''' Por Siempre']] 07:15 29 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Claro que podemos ser amigos n_n Acabo de terminar una plantilla que talves te sirva aqui, pero ya sabes avisame si quieres hacerle un cambio o dime como la quieres, mira la plantilla aqui saludos [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Pokémon Wiki']][[Usuario Discusión:Jccm19| '''Harvest Moon Wiki' ]][[User blog:Jccm19|''' Por Siempre']] 07:15 29 ago 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes... Solo con un gracias vasta por lo que hice, ademas me gusta ayudar en lo que puedo n_n. Muy pronto empezare hacer una Poké-novela [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Pokémon Wiki']][[Usuario Discusión:Jccm19| '''Harvest Moon Wiki' ]][[User blog:Jccm19|''' Por Siempre']] 04:51 31 ago 2010 (UTC) buenooo..... la novela.... todavia no tiene nombre por que la verdad no eh pensado en uno... lo que te dire es que tengo pensado que va a tener intriga, amor, desamor, separacion, peleas, y muchas cosas mas que se me ocurra jejeje... [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Pokémon Wiki']][[Usuario Discusión:Jccm19| '''Harvest Moon Wiki' ]][[User blog:Jccm19|''' Por Siempre']] 19:29 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Vale Elijo entonzes a Raikou ^^Diana8 19:18 1 oct 2010 (UTC)Diana8 thumb|Iris de pokemon Re: Ok lo hago... pero ¿de que color? Ąλəɔяaɳ 20:20 20 nov 2010 (UTC) :Ya está tu pedido. ''xD Ąλəɔяaɳ 20:40 20 nov 2010 (UTC) esta bonita... e-e me alegro que no te enfadaras... мιкα 1999 21:20 20 nov 2010 (UTC) nani? Como va a molar si ni la empeze???? Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 16:09 21 nov 2010 (UTC)